Somente Cinco Minutos
by Nakamura Ino
Summary: Para ele não eram simples discussões, tudo era um jeito de chamar a atenção dela.Ele só precisa de cinco minutos com ela. [ONESHOT] [GaaxIno]


**Somente cinco minutos**

-

Lá estavam os dois discutindo mais uma vez.

Sua irmã Temari estava namorando Shikamaru há um ano. Sendo assim, Shikamaru sempre visitava Temari, pelo menos duas vezes por semana, mas em uma dessas visitas ele não sabia porque, o Nara apareceu com ela em sua casa.

Ela...Yamanaka Ino.

Bastou um minuto a sós com ela e já estavam discutindo…

E desde então, sempre que se encontravam… Sempre discutiam.

Mas aquilo já estava ficando aborrecido para o jovem Kazegake. Para ele não eram simples discussões, tudo era um jeito de chamar a atenção dela.

- EI VOCÊ ESTA ME OUVINDO? – O grito da garota a sua frente o fez tirar dos seus pensamentos.

- Você é muito escandalosa, baka… – Disse dando as costas para a garota e entrando no escritório novamente.

- GAARA AINDA NÃO ACABAMOS! SEU BAIXINHO IDIOTA! – Ele não entendia porque ela sempre o chamava de baixinho… Ok, ele era baixinho quando tinha 12 anos, mais agora ele já tinha 16 e era muito mais alto que ela…

- Já disse pra não me chamar de baixinho, e saia do escritório, esta atrapalhando!

- Você que começou, eu não estava nem mexendo com você!

- Eu só disse a verdade… – Falou fitando os olhos azuis dela.

- A verdade? – Ele observou ela fechar os olhos tentando se acalmar.

- Você é oferecida…

- OFERECIDA? EU SÓ TAVA CONVERSANDO COM AQUELE GAROTO. EU NEM SEI PORQUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE SE INTROMETER!

- Porque eu quis…

Ele adorava provoca-la, de qualquer modo…

- Você esta com ciúmes!

- Não eu não estou… - Era verdade ele estava com ciúmes.

- Você esta sim! Se não teria me deixado lá conversando com ele. Só porque você é assim não quer dizer que os outros não podem se divertir!

- Eu já disse que não estou com ciúmes! E VÊ SE CALA A BOCA! – Gritou. Ele viu que ela se assustou um pouco e deu um passou para trás.

Deu as costas para ela, se sentando na poltrona pra assinar aqueles documentos irritantes. Logo ela iria embora e ele finalmente ia ficar sozinho. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu, ela ficou lá parada com a cabeça baixa.

Silencio.

Estranho…

Desde quando Yamanaka Ino recebia um grito e ficava calada? Ela não ia gritar de volta com ele?

"Ignore…" – Pensou, voltando a ler os papeis que estavam sobre a mesa.

- Você me odeia? – Ela perguntou, em uma voz tão fraca que ele quase não conseguiu ouvir.

- Talvez. – Respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos papéis.

-É por isso?

-Isso o quê, baka?

Levantou os olhos para fita-la. Gostava de irritá-la. Era quando tinha a atenção dela toda pra ele.

-É por isso que faz aquelas coisas? Pra me afastar de você?

Ele não disse nada.

- Eu sei… vejo como você é com os outros. Você pode não ser gentil com eles, mas não os trata da mesma forma que comigo… Alguma coisa pra me fazer sentir... Sei lá, _errada_ perto de você! Eu tento ignorar... às vezes até achava que era só seu jeito mas... então você... É por que você não gosta de mim? Você me odeia? Por isso quer me jogar pra tão longe de você!

- Você esta longe agora?

Ela levantou os olhos para encontrar aqueles verdes, a poucos centímetros do seu rosto.

-Na-não.

-Eu não odeio você.

-Mas... então... eu...

-Você precisa sempre ser tão burra?

Ela apertou os olhos, levantando o rosto. Apertou o punho, se decidindo se dava um tapa naquele rosto ou gritava alguma coisa bem feia contra ele! Mas parou, quando sentiu o ar da boca tocar a sua por um triz.

- Ei, Gaara… DESCULPEM EU TO ATRAPALHANDO!

Quando ouviu a voz da sua irmã idiota, ele deu um pulo para bem longe no mesmo instante. Ele viu Temari tentar abafar os risos e uma Ino muito envergonhada sair do escritório.

- Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer… – Temari disse antes de fechar a porta e ir atrás de Ino.

Maldita Temari…

Pelo menos durante cinco minutos, ele conseguiu não brigar com ela…

Somente durante cinco minutos, porque no dia seguinte a coisa foi diferente…

**- FIM? – **

* * *

**Nota da Autora: ESTOU DE VOLTA[NakaIno faz uma dancinha retardada**

Pessoa: Ninguém lembra de vc...

NakaIno: MORRE! atira pedra na pessoa

Kaham... Já faz um ano, neee? Que vergonha! É que aconteceram tantas coisas na minha vida, que perdi a vontade de escrever... u.ú E agora, estou postando essa fic super velha, só pra ter uma noção escrevi em Outubro do ano passado e era para ser de presente para alguém, mas como a retardada aqui simplesmente evaporou do mundo ta postando só agora.

Espero realmente que alguma pessoa leia isso e faça uma autora retardada feliz i.i

GAAXINO PARA SEMPRE! SEMPRE!

E esperem por mim, ainda sofreram com meus textos péssimos que eu insisto em chamar de FIC o/

leva pedrada

Okay, okay, estou indo.


End file.
